As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and demands vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the capabilities of information handling systems have improved and processing demands have increased, the power demands of information handling systems have increased, including power demands for individual component information handling resources included in information handling systems. Accordingly, an amount of heat produced by certain information handling resources has increased with some components operating at or close to maximum operating temperature limits. The increased temperature resulting from the greater heat poses potential risks such as injuries to a user, especially for users who service or swap out the components when the components may be too hot to safely handle.
Typically, upon a power down of an information handling system, a time delay has been used before allowing a user to access the information handling system and handle the information handling resources for servicing. In some cases, the time delay considers a worst case scenario, such as a time delay until a given information handling resource has reached a safe temperature. However, the time delay is not always accurate because certain factors, such as the temperature of the system as a whole, operation of cooling fans upon a power down sequence, among other factors, may influence the actual temperature at a particular information handling resource. Thus, the time delay may be too short and may cause injuries to system technicians who service the information handling resources. Alternatively, the time delay may be too long and may cause a prolonged downtime or a delay in servicing the information handling system, which is economically undesirable.